Rachel Summers (Earth-24201)
(leader) | Relatives = Cyclops (Scott Summers) (alternate reality father, deceased); Jean Grey (alternate reality mother, deceased); Havok (Alex Summers) (alternate reality uncle, deceased); | Universe = Earth-24201 | BaseOfOperations = X-City, X-Topia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = X-Topian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Baron of X-Topia, adventurer, leader | Education = | Origin = Mutant who is host to the Phoenix Force | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = X-Tinction Agenda #1 | HistoryText = Rachel was the Baroness of X-Topia and Genosha during the time when a quarantine was placed on the island by her due to a mutant virus that started to infect the residents there. Rachel convened with Press Gang member Wolfsbane in the hopes that Rachel would send Triage and Rogue to the island to help find a cure. But Rachel refused the request and kept the quarantine in place. This lead the Press Gang to invade Rachel's X-City to kidnap the two mutants by force. While Rachel was with Beast, the X-Men were ambushed during a baseball game. Phoenix sent out a telepathic alert to every single X-Man in the vicinity to engage in the battle. She also joined the fight going up against Wolfsbane and her uncle, Havok, but became disillusioned when Wicked conjured up ghosts of her family members who blamed her for their deaths and their disappointment in her. This allowed a possessed Rogue to absorb Rachel's powers allowing the Press Gang enough time to retreat back to Genosha with the captured hostages. Rachel, with the help of 4107 handpicked a select group of X-Men to go with her to Genosha to rescue their fellow teammates. They arrived in Hammer Bay and began their attack. After having a psychic debate with Triage over the plague, Rachel unleashed a strong telekinetic blast knocking Havok off balance and destroying a Quinjet in mid-flight. She then contacted Longshot to check on his status of freeing the prisoners. During the fight, Havok tried to reason with Rachel, telling her that Cameron Hodge had been resurrected by the Genegineer but she didn't believe him until he told her to probe Wolfsbane's mind. Knowing that it was true, Phoenix had both the Press Gang and X-Men split into two groups, one would begin the evacuation of the city while the other one went after Hodge. Rachel and the others threw everything they had at the cyborg but due to the Transmode Virus and an Adamantium exo-skeleton Hodge seemed to be unstoppable. A final attempt was made by Havok. He along with Rahne and Bombshell took the Blackbird and flew it straight into Hodge as Alex and Tabitha used their combined powers to create a huge explosion killing Hodge once more. Rachel was last seen uniting both Genosha and X-City. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Rachel Grey of Earth-811 and of the Phoenix Force. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Rachel Grey of Earth-811 and of the Phoenix Force. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Mind Control Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Battleworld Barons Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers